Un journal trop intime
by HP-PaP
Summary: Comment en était-on arrivés là ? A cause d'un journal intime ? - OS, Deathfic, SBRL


**Titre :** Un journal trop intime  
**Auteurs (par ordre alphabétique) :** Arwen, Ediawe, Mid-, mordred, Nanika, Svet', Violine  
**Rating :** T  
**Genre :** Deathfic, Romance  
**Résumé :** Comment en était-on arrivés là? A cause d'un journal intime?  
**Personnages :** Maraudeurs  
**Pairing :** Sirius/Remus

Les pensées sont entre **...**, les extraits du journal en_ italique_ et centrée, les paroles en **gras.**

* * *

Sirius était perdu dans ses pensées, fait plutôt rare en temps normal mais qui avait tendance à devenir fréquent depuis quelques temps, surtout depuis que son regard se portait de plus en plus souvent sur les courbes délicieuses de cet objet décidément bien fascinant... le journal de Remus...

Celui-ci le narguait, protégé par un sort, habilement lancé par son possesseur qui savait à quel point ses compagnons de dortoirs pouvaient être curieux et qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le sens des mots "vie privée".

Ce que Remus n'avait pas prévu, c'était que le flegme légendaire (et passablement joué) de Peter cachait une âme d'ouvreur de serrure de génie... et que son carnet était, certes protégé par un sort, mais pas contre des petits doigts agiles... et que Sirius était capable de mettre de côté sa fierté... (point assurément discutable) pour demander à ce peureux personnage, qui était certes son ami, de l'aider à ouvrir le malheureux objet de son dessein très peu louable. Mais il mourait d'envie de découvrir quel secret - si honteux qu'il refusait d'en parler - pouvait cacher le lycanthrope...

Et c'est ainsi qu'il rassembla son courage et alla adresser sa requête à son ami rongeur.

**- C'est d'accord, Patmol, mais à une condition...  
- Vas-y, dit laquelle.  
- Pourrais-tu essayer de m'avoir un rencart avec cette fille de Serdaigle avec qui tu es sortie le mois dernier ?  
- Quoi !? Mais elle est déjà avec quelqu'un!  
- Je sais!  
- Tu ne veux quand même pas que je pousse une jeune fille à tromper son petit-ami ?**

James - qui était en train d'espionner la conversation et à qui on n'avait rien demandé - s'exclama : ...

**-Moi, je peux tout à fait le faire! Si tu veux, Queudver, j'ai un plan...**

James le lui expliqua et le lendemain Peter alla voir Sirius, le journal de Remus dans les mains (bien sûr ce dernier - Remus - n'était pas dans les alentours !). Il le tendit à Sirius l'air gêné et le lui tendit :

**- Voilà, un jeu d'enfant.**

Sirius prit le journal rapidement sans remarquer les coups d'œil que lui lançait Peter et commença à feuilleter religieusement les pages sur lesquelles s'étalaient l'écriture parfaite du lycanthrope. Il lisait depuis dix bonnes minutes quand un passage attira particulièrement son attention.

"_Cher journal, aujourd'hui il m'est arrivé quelque chose de peu banal, figure-toi que Sirius étant le crétin que nous aimons tout (surtout moi d'ailleurs... bref, je digresse) a encore eu une de ses "idées géniales" :"_

Sirius avala sa salive. Il jeta un œil à la date.

**Ah oui, je me rappelle, c'est le fameux jour où j'ai décidé d'aller faire un tour du côté moldu à Londres et que nous sommes tombés sur une boîte gay et que j'ai forcé Remus à m'y accompagner pour soi-disant combler ce que j'ai fait passer pour de la "curiosité scientifique à cet égard" auprès de lui.**

Sirius continua à lire, pour voir ce que Remus avait vraiment pensé de cet épisode, car quand il le lui avait demandé, il s'était contenté de hochements de tête.

"_J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de honte, Sirius ne doit pas savoir que ce jour-là j'ai commencé à remettre sérieusement en question notre relation. A voir tous ces mecs qui s'embrassaient, dansaient ensemble, j'ai eu envie de faire exactement la même chose avec…"_

A ce moment là, Sirius entendit un bruit effroyable venir des escaliers. Le signal. Celui qui devait le prévenir que Remus remontait. En toute hâte, il casa difficilement le texte sous sont lit, au milieu de chaussettes sales et des bonbons avariés, et se releva en catastrophe. Précisément à l'instant où Remus déboulait dans la chambre, les cheveux en bataille, et un morceau de chocolat à la main... Il bégaya :

-** Tu ne devineras jamais ce que les Serpentards ont encore fait...  
- Ah?  
- Ils...**

Les yeux de Remus s'embuèrent. Sirius se précipita pour le prendre par l'épaule. Il ressentit beaucoup de haine contre ses perfides reptiles visqueux et se jura de le leur faire payer, peu importe de quoi il s'agissait.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lunard?  
- Ils ont volé mon journal intime...tu te rends compte, mon intimité, ils...je...  
- Hem...**

Sirius éprouva une honte séculaire, il ne sut que dire.

**- Comment tu te sens?** Tenta-t-il.  
**- Violé!** Pleura Remus, **Je suis sûr qu'ils vont s'en servir pour m'humilier!**

A présent, la honte qu'éprouvait Sirius était indescriptible. Il aurait voulu prendre une pelle et aller s'enterrer très profondément au fond du parc. Il tapota maladroitement le dos de son ami.

**-Ecoute, commença-t-il la gorge nouée, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais allez les voir et leur faire payer ça. Avant ce soir, tu auras ton journal...**

Remus releva la tête;

**- Merci Patmol! J'ai de la chance d'avoir un ami aussi honnête que toi!  
- Ahem...ouais...Mais dis-moi, il y avait des trucs vraiment intimes, là-dedans, pour que tu sois si effondré?**

Remus rougit.

**-Je vois que oui**, Fit Sirius, **Enfin, j'imagine que ce n'est quand même pas quelque chose d'énorme, comme par exemple que tu es un loup-garou, ou que tu aimes Rogue...**

Remus lui jeta un regard étrange...

**- Sirius... Tu sais très bien que je suis un loup-garou.  
- Alors c'est que tu aimes Servilus...  
- T'es vraiment un imbécile. C'est pas parce que je ne veux pas que n'importe qui lise mon journal que c'est pour autant que je suis amoureux de Rogue !  
- T'énerve pas, mon Moony, je disais ça pour te taquiner.  
- Et bien ça ne me fait pas rire. Je me sens vraiment mal que quelqu'un ait osé toucher à mon intimité.  
- Désolé...**

Ce "désolé" valait tout autant pour avoir lui même "emprunté" le journal, sinon plus, que pour sa tentative de blague.

**- Je vais te le retrouver, ton journal. Je te le promets.  
- Merci.**

Le loup-garou repartit et alla à la bibliothèque, laissant Sirius seul avec ses doutes, à savoir "est-ce que, oui ou non, je continue ma lecture du journal de Remus ?"

Finalement, il décida de n'en rien faire ; ce n'était franchement pas loyal vis-à-vis de Remus et de plus, une autre idée venait de s'imposer à son esprit : Remus avait le droit d'avoir une vie privée. Lui-même ne disait pas tout à ses amis (sauf à James, mais c'était différent, ils étaient plus que des frères, ils étaient une âme logeant dans deux corps différents). Alors il allait faire semblant de récupérer le journal, en en profitant pour martyriser quelques vert-et-argent, puis il le rendrait à son propriétaire

Voilà, c'était le plan parfait.

C'est sur cette idée que Sirius alla dormir.

Mais quand le marchand de sable fut passé, il rêva de Remus qui lui disait avoir mal, très mal...

**-J'ai été violé, Patmol!**

L'animagus canin se réveilla en sursaut, se sentant vraiment très mal envers Remus. Il se sentait si mal qu'il dû se précipiter aux toilettes pour rendre son repas du soir.

**-Sirius ?**

C'était Remus qui avait été réveillé par le bruit qu'avait fait Sirius en courant à travers le dortoir.

**-Ça va ?  
-Remus... Oh, Remus, je suis tellement désolé...  
-De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Paddy ?**

Sirius se sentit incapable de parler.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sirius?** Demanda gentiment Remus.

Le grand brun ne savait plus quoi faire, il jugeait qu'il devait avouer sa faute, que Remus avait le droit à la vérité, mais en même temps, il avait peur, très peur. Qu'est-ce que Remus allait penser de lui après ça?

"_Que tu es un menteur, un curieux, et que tu ne respectes pas tes amis_" lui dit une voix dans sa tête "_Il va te haïr, et tu l'auras bien cherché!"  
"Mais cela ne sert à rien de continuer à le lui cacher pour échapper à ton sort_." Lui dit une autre, "_Il finira par le savoir, et plus tu attendras avant de le lui avouer, plus tu seras puni! Et même s'il n'en sait jamais rien, tu crois que tu pourras vivre avec cette culpabilité_?"

-**Remus... **Se décida t'il, **Je me sens mal parce que j'ai fait quelque chose de très moche...d'ignoble...de honteux. Et j'ai fait du mal à quelqu'un que je ne supporte pas voir souffrir...  
-De quoi tu parles?  
-Je...Je n'ose pas le dire! Finalement, je ne suis pas si courageux!  
-C'est pas grave...**

Remus lui passa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule.

-**Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu penses que ce que tu as fait est mal et que tu as des remords, c'est déjà un pas vers le pardon...Je suis certain que tu finiras par avouer...**

Sirius se sentit encore plus mal. Il voulait serrer Remus dans ses bras en implorant son pardon mais il se sentait sale, et n'osait pas toucher son ami de ses mains qui avaient violées son intimité quelques heures plus tôt. Un nouveau spasme de dégoût le secoua et Remus le regarda d'un air inquiet...

De toute façon, il était toujours inquiet quand il s'agissait de Sirius. Mais, là, de le voir aussi désemparé et avec son teint maladif, il n'avait qu'un envie : le serrer dans ses bras et le bercer en lui murmurant des mots tendres.  
Mais il se retint car il savait que Sirius n'apprécierait pas que son meilleur ami lui déclare son amour en pleine nuit, ni en plein jour d'ailleurs.

Alors, il lui passa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule.

**-Allez, Patmol, il faut dormir, ne t'inquiète pas, tu es quelqu'un de bien, je l'ai toujours su...**

C'est ainsi que Sirius retourna dans son lit. Il ne dormit pas mieux. Et le lendemain il se sentait toujours aussi mal.

Il assura à Remus qu'il allait bien _il n'était pas question de l'inquiéter après ce qu'il avait fait, en plus!_ et qu'il allait descendre, mais il ne prit jamais son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.  
Sortant dans le Parc, il prit sa forme Animagus et laissa les sentiments du Chien, différents de ceux des Hommes, effacer sa culpabilité, alors qu'il courrait pour penser à autre chose.

Remus, inquiet de ne pas voir Sirius arriver, remonta dans le dortoir avec un affreux pressentiment...  
Il s'arrêta devant le lit de Sirius et le regarda avec appréhension, comme s'il sentait qu'il y trouverait un indice...  
L'indice en question, le destin est vicieux, se présenta en un marque-page, un marque-page que Remus connaissait bien, le marque-page de son journal intime. Il dépassait de dessous le lit. Ce qui voulait dire que son journal ne devait pas être loin, et surtout pas dans les cachots.

Tremblant, Remus se baissa et regarda sous le lit et repéra son carnet, déverrouillé, au milieu du fouillis de Sirius.

Aussitôt, le loup-garou paniqua. C'était Sirius qui lui avait volé son journal et il l'avait lu, c'était pour ça qu'il était malade; il avait découvert que Remus était amoureux de lui et en était dégoûté, voire horrifié, même.

*Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?*

Et sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, des larmes de désespoirs se mirent à couler le long des joues du lycanthrope.

La tristesse du loup-garou trouva un écho dans un cri, un hurlement, plutôt à l'extérieur.  
Celui d'un animal que Remus, pour l'avoir entendu des milliers de fois, identifia comme celui de Sirius.  
Le cri, loin d'un hurlement de rage ou de haine, était celui d'un animal perdu, triste à mourir.

Mais le lycanthrope se focalisa sur autre chose : qu'est-ce que faisait Sirius, en Animagus, à Poudlard, en plein milieu de la journée? Il allait se faire griller!  
Et malgré sa honte et sa peur, il se précipita hors de la chambre. Il dérapa sur le sol de la Salle Commune, et jeta un regard fou autour de lui.

Pour l'une des rares fois de leurs vies, les lions purent voir un Remus Lupin dépassé et effrayé. Il regardait aux alentours avec un regard de bête traquée. Soudain, il émit un mouvement trop rapide pour les êtres humains, et se retrouva juste devant James Potter qui venait d'entrer.

**- Moony?  
- C'est... Padfoot!! Il! Il!  
- Ben quoi?**

James commençait à s'inquiéter. Certes, Remus avait toujours un comportement exagéré avec l'Animagus Chien, mais à ce point? Non. Il devait y avoir quelque chose...

**- Il... Transformé! Parc!  
- QUOI??!!**

Son cri alerta la Préfète qui venait de rentrer de son cours, et elle accourut, prête à mettre un coup dans le visage du bellâtre...

**- Pas le moment.**

Et James sortit de la salle, avec un loup garou paniqué (et effaré et honteux et triste et...) sur les talons. Laissant Lily la main en l'air, la bouche ouverte, complètement sur le cul.

James venait de l'ignorer?  
D'ailleurs, depuis quand l'appelait-elle James?

Les deux Maraudeurs fonçaient dans les couloirs, manquant de percuter McGonagall.

**-POTTER! Lu... LUPIN!**

Les deux ne s'arrêtèrent pas, continuant de courir comme des dératés.

**-REVENEZ ICI OU C'EST 20 POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR!**

La menace n'était pas suffisante, et les deux Maraudeurs disparurent à l'autre bout du couloir, laissant encore quelqu'un sur le cul derrière eux.  
Arrivés au parc, ils mesurèrent l'ampleur de la tache. Le terrain était si vaste... Où était Sirius?

James eut alors un éclair de génie et sortit la Carte du Maraudeur de sa poche.

**-Avec ça, nous le retrouverons plus facilement.**

Remus lui arracha des mains et se mit à chercher le petit point qui indiquerait la présence de Sirius.

Le point clignotait bizarrement, comme si le Chien était plus animal que Sirius, mais indiquait clairement un coin isolé, où Remus aimait parfois aller lire, et dont il ne savait pas que Sirius connaissait l'existence.  
Aussitôt, le jeune homme partit en courant en direction de l'endroit où se trouvait l'animagus, James sur ses talons.

Plusieurs fois, il faillit tomber quand il se prit les pieds dans des branches qui trainaient dans l'herbe, mais il ne ralentit pas, il fallait qu'il retrouve Sirius.  
Essoufflé et arrivé à destination, il ouvrit de grands yeux et étouffa un cri quand il vit le chien, qui semblait totalement perdu, se jeter de toute ses forces contre un arbre, rouler au sol, se relever et recommencer.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, ni la vingtième, apparemment, puisque des marques visibles s'étalaient sur le pelage, et que des gouttes de sang perlaient à de nombreux endroits.

**-Sirius, arrête!** hurla Remus, les yeux remplis de larmes.

À chaque fois que l'Animagus se jetait contre l'arbre, il avait l'impression que son âme se déchirait.

**-Sirius !** cria-t-il à nouveau.

James, lui, ne bougeait plus, les yeux exorbités devant le "spectacle" qui se déroulait devant lui.

Sirius se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil en direction de Remus, et le lycanthrope put apercevoir les yeux, encore humains, de l'Animagus, emplis d'une tristesse infinie, avant que le chien ne décampe à toute allure.

Il ne devait pas rester près de cet homme qui sentait le prédateur, parce qu'il lui faisait du mal... il le savait.

Complètement perdus, James et Remus se lancèrent à la poursuite de "l'animal" qui se dirigeait vers la Forêt Interdite.

Les pensées des deux garçons fusaient à toute vitesse. Pourquoi Sirius faisait-il cela ? Pourquoi les fuyait-il ? Qu'était-il arrivé pour qu'il doive en venir à de telles extrémités ?

Les deux adolescents couraient après Sirius qui avait disparu au milieu des arbres.

**-Remus !** appela James au bout d'un quart d'heure. Là, ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt des empreintes de chien et des traces de sang.

Suivant la piste, ils finirent par arriver devant un animal, certes, mais pas Sirius.

Une gigantesque chimère _mais c'est quoi cette Forêt?_ en train de mastiquer une bête les toisait, décidant soudain qu'ils formaient un meilleur repas...

La bête mystique attaqua, avec une rapidité fulgurante les deux adolescents qui étaient figés par la peur. Ils avaient les yeux exorbités par la terreur.  
Puis...

**-Cours !,** hurla James qui partit en courant.

Mais Remus ne bougeait toujours pas et la chimère arrivait sur lui.

Cependant, elle ne l'atteignit jamais. Un imposant chien noir s'était jeté entre le garçon et la bête, crocs et griffes dehors.  
Mais le choc ne se fit pas sans heurts, et le chien vola à quelques mètres avant de s'effondrer contre un arbre.

Il se releva avec peine, le flanc dégoulinant de sang mais repartit quand même à l'attaque quand la créature chargea à nouveau le jeune loup-garou prostré. La chimère, attirée par l'odeur du sang, se détourna alors de Remus pour s'intéresser à l'animagus chien.  
Lequel animagus était à bout de force. Il n'allait pas tarder à s'effondrer mais à ce moment-là, un cerf arriva et se précipita, bois en avant, sur la créature.

La chimère avait de plus en plus d'ennemis et, acculée, elle donna de furieux coups de pattes griffues et de dents avant de s'enfuir.  
James, soulagé, redevint humain, se précipitant pour voir si ses amis n'avaient rien.

Seulement, si James et Remus étaient intacts, les coups de la chimère avaient atteint Sirius, qui s'était encore placé en bouclier et qui saignait de tous les côtés. Déjà que les coups sur la tête n'avait pas bien prédisposés les choses...

Remus s'approcha lentement, mais Sirius grognait et gémissait en même temps. James comprit rapidement que son meilleur ami n'arrivait pas vraiment à respirer, qu'il ahanait très difficilement.

**- Faut le mener à l'infirmerie!!  
- ET COMMENT ON FAIT??!!**

James sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à un tel éclat. Mais c'est vrai que c'était effrayant... Il fallait que Sirius reprenne un aspect humain, sans quoi ils ne pourraient rien faire.  
Mais le chien ne cessait de gémir et de montrer les dents dès que l'un d'eux s'approchait.

**-Remus, essaye encore. Il suffirait de le toucher avec ta baguette!**

Doucement, précautionneusement, le lycan s'approcha, susurrant des paroles douces :

**-Paddy, c'est moi. Remus. Je t'en prie, il faut que tu reprennes ta forme humaine**.

Sirius cessa de montrer les dents, et pour cause : il était tombé dans l'inconscience.  
Remus, qui ne s'en était pas tout de suite rendu compte, lança le sortilège qui permit à l'animagus de redevenir humain.  
Le sang continuait de couler des multiples plaies de Sirius.  
Le loup-garou s'agenouilla près du blessé et, tout en lui caressant la joue, lança d'autres sorts afin de faire apparaître une civière et la fit flotter pour transporter Sirius à l'infirmerie.  
_  
_**Merlin, faîtes qu'il s'en sorte... Il a déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, pourvu que madame Pomfresh puisse le soigner à temps... Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui,** pensait Remus, désespérément.

La dite madame Pomfresh s'alarma en voyant l'état du blessé qu'on lui ramenait.

**-Mais qu'est-ce qui... NON! En fait, je préfère ne rien savoir!**

Elle allongea Sirius sur un lit, commençant les soins, ne prenant la peine de chasser Remus et James que quand elle fut sûre de pouvoir s'occuper du jeune homme.

**-Oui, oui,** les rassura-t-elle, **il s'en sortira. Maintenant, dehors!**

Comme pour la contredire, le garçon ouvrit faiblement les yeux, murmurant un mot presque inaudible.

**-Remus...**

Le jeune loup-garou s'empressa de repousser l'infirmière et se précipita auprès du blessé.  
Sirius tentait de garder les yeux ouverts malgré le fait qu'il n'ait plus aucune force :

**-Remus...excuse-moi...d'avoir vo...volé ton...journal...  
-Chut, ne te fatigue pas. Il faut que tu te reposes. Nous parlerons de ça une autre fois, d'accord ? Quand tu iras mieux.  
-Remus...je...t'aime...**

Et sur ces mots, les yeux de Sirius se fermèrent et le sortilège sonore qui permettait d'avertir l'infirmière qu'un de ses patients faisait un arrêt cardiaque, s'enclencha, faisant sonner une sirène de détresse.

Remus se mit à hurler.

-**Faites quelque chose**! Dit-il en secouant l'infirmière.  
**-Ca va être dur**, chuchota-t-elle, blême.

Elle se pencha sur Sirius et commença à lancer différents sortilèges. Elle paniquait en s'agitant près du jeune homme.

-**Nous allons devoir essayer la méthode moldue**, annonça-t-elle, la voix tremblante.  
-**C'est-à-dire ?  
-Un massage cardiaque...  
-Faîtes-le !  
-Mais je ne connais que la théorie... Je ne l'ai jamais pratiqué...  
-Faîtes-le quand même** ! hurla Remus. **Je vous en prie, sauvez-le...**

L'infirmière se pencha à nouveau sur Sirius et commença à appliquer les quelques notions de secourisme moldu qu'elle connaissait.  
Remus et James la regardait faire d'un air paniqué. Ils avaient peur de perdre leur ami surtout en étant aussi inutiles, à ne pas savoir que faire.

**-.... Lily!  
-Hein?** fit James, tellement inquiet devant la figure si pâle de Sirius qu'il n'avait pas suivi un mot de ce que disait le lycanthrope.  
**-Va chercher Lily!! Elle est d'origine moldue!**

Trouvant l'idée lumineuse, le Gryffin partit en courant, revenant en traînant une Préfète qui n'y comprenait rien à rien.  
Pomfresh se tourna vers la nouvelle venue.

**-Miss Evans ! Savez-vous pratiquer un massage cardiaque ?  
-Quoi ?! Non, je n'ai jamais fait de secourisme...**

Remus regarda la Préfète d'un air désespéré, tandis que l'infirmière continuait sa tentative de réanimation. Mais cela faisait plus de dix minutes qu'elle s'évertuait à masser le cœur de Sirius et il allait falloir s'avouer que c'était peine perdue. C'est le visage baigné de larmes, qu'elle arrêta le mouvement de ses mains et se retourna vers les adolescents.

**-Je suis désolée. Il n'y a plus rien à faire...  
-NON** ! hurla Remus. **Non, ce n'est pas possible. Vous devez continuer ! Il ne peut pas être mort. SIRIUS !**

Partant dans un élan de folie furieuse, Remus se jeta sur le co... non, il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer comme un corps sans âme. Sur Sirius, un point c'est tout.

**-SIRIUS! SIRIUS!! BORDEL, REVEILLES-TOI, MERDE!**

Il secouait son ami, sous le regard désolé et horrifié de Pomfresh, James et Lily, celle-ci appuyé contre l'épaule du second, en larmes, alors que lui-même ne parvenait pas à retenir les siennes.

Comment en était-on arrivé là? Tout ça à cause d'un journal? D'un ami forceur de serrure et amateur de filles casées?  
D'ailleurs, en parlant de Peter…

Peter ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, les garçons n'avaient pas voulu quitter l'infirmerie et n'avaient donc pas pu prévenir le quatrième Maraudeur.  
Mais n'ayant pas de nouvelles de ses amis, il était parti à la recherche de ceux-ci et avait fini par trouver quelqu'un qui disait les avoir vu se rendre à l'infirmerie. Il était à dix mètres de la porte quand il entendit les hurlements de Remus. Il courut alors en direction de la salle de soins et y pénétra avec fracas.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il...,** commença-t-il.

Mais il s'arrêta quand il vit Remus couché sur un Sirius plus pâle qu'un linge et James, Lily et Madame Pomfresh en larmes.

**-Oh, Peter...  
-James... Sirius, il...**

Il n'arrivait pas à poser la question, ni même à imaginer que son ami était mort. Les larmes se mirent à couler d'elles-mêmes et il s'assit sur place, à même le sol.  
Pendant ce temps, Remus continuait à crier. Il se mit à frapper le torse de Sirius, dans l'espoir fou que cela le ramènerait à la vie.  
Puis, il se tut et cessa de secouer le corps.

**-Sirius, je t'aime aussi.**

Il posa alors ses lèvres sur celle de son amour perdu et se releva.  
Remus quitta l'infirmerie sans un mot, sans un regard en arrière, sans plus verser une larme, sous le regard médusé des personnes présentes.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, même à l'enterrement du garçon, il ne cilla pas, ne marqua pas la moindre faiblesse.  
Mentalement, il avait déjà rejoint celui qu'il aimait. Et cela ne tarderait pas à être une réalité physique, malgré tout les efforts des deux autres Maraudeurs.  
Mais le terme avait-il encore un sens?

Un soir, alors qu'il était couché dans le lit de Sirius, se baignant dans l'odeur sucrée de son amour, il prit sa décision. Il prit la cape d'invisibilité de James et se glissa hors du dortoir, bien déterminé à mettre son plan à exécution. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la tour d'astronomie.  
À chaque pas, il s'adressait à Sirius, lui promettant qu'ils seraient bientôt réunis et qu'ils pourraient s'aimer pour l'éternité. Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, il s'approcha du rebord et s'y assit. Il jeta un dernier regard autour de lui, parcourant des yeux le parc du château, se rappelant tous les bons moments qu'il avait eu ici avec ses amis. Il savait que par son geste, il allait les faire souffrir encore plus qu'ils ne souffraient déjà d'avoir perdu un ami, mais il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il le fasse.  
Pour retrouver Sirius.  
Son ami.  
Son amour.  
Sa vie.  
Sa mort.  
Son Sirius.  
Il ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et se laissa tomber dans le vide, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres fines.

**J'arrive mon amour**, pensa-t-il avant de toucher le sol.

Bizarrement, il ne sentit rien. Pas d'impact, pas de douleur, pas d'horribles sensations lui annonçant qu'il s'était raté...  
Juste une impression de calme infini. De douceur.  
L'impression d'être là où il devait être.

Il hésitait à ouvrir les yeux, terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

**-On peut savoir ce que tu fiches là?** fit une voix courroucée mais cachant mal une note d'émotion, une voix bien connue.  
**-Sirius?  
-Non, c'est Servilus. Évidemment que c'est moi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?  
-Pour être avec toi..., murmura Remus.  
-Oh, Remus... Je m'en veux tellement d'être la cause de ta mort,** chuchota le garçon.  
**-Il ne faut pas. Je suis heureux de l'avoir fait. Je t'ai retrouvé et je peux enfin te dire que... que je t'aime.**

Sirius frappa l'arrière de la tête de Remus.

**-Ca, c'est pour être mort.**

Puis, tendrement, enfin, même si c'est dans l'autre Vie, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de SON loup.

**-Et ça, c'est pour être mort _pour moi_.**

Ils recommencèrent, encore et encore, profitant d'être heureux tout les deux.  
A jamais.

**-Finalement,** conclut Sirius**, je suis content d'avoir volé ton journal intime. Sans ça, nous ne serions peut-être pas ensemble.  
-Tu as tout lu ?  
-Non, je me suis arrêté quand tu commençais à écrire sur notre sortie dans cette boîte gay. Tu disais que tu as commencé à remettre notre relation en question.  
-Pas plus loin ?  
-Non. Pourquoi ? Il y avait des choses intéressantes ?  
-À toi de me le dire. Je disais que j'aimerais beaucoup t'embrasser, te serrer dans mes bras et faire tout plein de choses que ma pudeur m'empêche d'énoncer à haute voix.  
-Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un arrangement.**

En embrassant de nouveau Remus, le garçon songea qu'il faudrait apprendre à mettre cette "pudeur" de côté.  
Bah.  
Ils avaient l'éternité, pour ça...

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

Si Remus et Sirius étaient désormais heureux, il n'en était pas de même pour les deux Maraudeurs survivants. La situation était difficile pour les deux adolescents.  
Le directeur, inquiet pour ses élèves, les avaient convoqués dans son bureau pour leur parler.  
-Messieurs, je sais qu'il est très difficile de perdre une personne chère, mais vous devez laisser faire le temps.

James n'en pouvait plus d'écouter le vieil homme déblatérer des phrases-bateaux.  
Il se leva de son siège et hurla après le directeur. Lequel directeur ne se formalisa pas de l'agression verbale du jeune Potter. Et celui-ci finit par se calmer en pensant que si Remus était toujours vivant, il l'aurait calmé et soutenu. Il ne pouvait pas s'énerver de la sorte, c'était trahir la mémoire de ses amis.  
Il sortit en claquant la porte, marquant quand même son désaccord avec le directeur qui aurait _du_ faire quelque chose...  
Peter, lui, se renfermait, peinant à croire ce qui s'était passé.

Peut-être que le seul point lumineux dans cette histoire, songea James, c'est le sourire, timide mais présent, que lui adresse Lily chaque jour...

Il détourna le regard et, pour la première fois depuis un moment, ses yeux pétillèrent.  
Ce n'était pas le seul point lumineux.

Dans le parc, un loup qui n'avait rien d'un loup et un chien qui n'avait rien d'un chien jouaient à se courir après.  
Ils semblaient heureux.  
Quand James voulut vérifier un détail, ils n'étaient plus là.

**-Soyez heureux... souffla-t-il avant de retourner vers Poudlard. On se reverra....**

* * *

Et voilààà! Trop contente de poster la première fic achevée du forum!

J'en profite pour la pub... Passez sur le profil pour l'adresse!

Quelques disgressions et précisions des autatrices tarées.

_Svet', à propos de l'éclair de génie de James_  
Mwahahahaha, comme si c'était possible!

_Mid-, à propos de la death fic en train de s"installer  
_Je n'ai rien contre les morts, mais je déteste séparer les amoureux...Si Sirius clamse, je tue Remus pour qu'ils restent ensemble. Voilà, c'est dit.

_Petite précision d'Arwen_ : Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure!!! Mais même une bouteille de vin dans le nez n'a pas réussi à sauver Sirius… ToT

* * *

Je tiens à rappeler que les reviews sont notre seul salaire, d'autant plus qu'on est plusieurs sur ce coup! Ce bouton vert est notre meilleur amie!


End file.
